


you smell sad

by subtlyhaught



Series: cat's out of the bag [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: And jade is smol and broken, Cat is so good, F/F, I can only write angst oh well, Its still 3am, Oops this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: "That's because I am sad.""It's not forever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to 'fault'

Beck hadn't spoken more then two words to Jade since, what Cat had secretly dubbed, the 'Cats Out Of The Bag' incident at lunch. He had texted Jade the day afterwards, and then it was radio silence. 

"We're done,"

Jade hadn't answered. She didn't say anything at all, really. And Cat didn't question it when, just a day later, the dark haired girl showed up on her doorstep at 3 in the morning in the pouring rain, eyes red and mascara streaky. 

It had been hours now, and neither girl had slept a wink. Jade hadn't spoken a single vowel since she'd shown up. Cat was surprised at how easy she had let herself be taken care of. The redhead had guided her through the door, brought her into the bathroom and had helped her strip from her sopping wet clothes. She left Jade to pat herself down with a towel, while Cat ran to her room and grabbed the softest, nicest pair of pajamas she owned; a matching dark purple pant and top set with little stars dabbed all over. 

After Jade had gotten herself changed and let Cat clean up her face (leaving the redhead with a very dark cloth filled with makeup residue) the raven haired girl slowly shuffled behind Cat until they got to the latter's bedroom. 

And since then Jade had just sat on Cats bed, in complete and utter silence, as her eyes looked to Cats window and focused on something far out in the distance. 

Cat hadn't spoken the entire time Jade had been there either. She had let the girl sit in idle quiet as she dug out a couple candles she had laying around and lit them up, so the room was bathed in a soft orange light. Then she pulled out a book she was reading, and that was that. That was the constant for the next few hours. 

Once Cats phone told her it had just hit half past five, and the early morning sun had just barely peaked over the horizon, Cat set her book down. 

Some of Cats candles had burned themselves out, and with the suns early light leaking in through the window, the room seemed a lot softer then before. Everything had such a pale blue tint complimenting the dark shadows that hadn't disappeared with the addition of new light. 

Jades hair had been caught in the sun, making it seem a lot brighter than it really was, and illuminating her teal highlights. Her eyes, still tired looking but a little less red, seemed as if they absorbed the suns rays. They were so pretty and pale and present and Cat could tell from afar that they were mesmerizing.

Slowly, the redhead stood from where she had been curled up in an arm chair that was crammed in the corner of her room. The floorboards creaked as she stepped towards Jade, and her bones were screaming at her because of how stiff they had gotten. 

Jade didn't even turn her head.

So Cat sat on the bed behind her, and shuffled along until she was close enough to lean her head on the back of Jades shoulder blade. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes; Cat leaning her forehead on Jades back, Jade staring unfocused out the window. Cat didn't mean to say anything. She could feel the muscles in the girls shoulder twitch and flex on instinct, just to stay alive. And then she inhaled.

"You smell sad," 

It was a murmur. Barely above a whisper, and was mostly muffled by the pajama shirt Jade had on. Cat didn't expect a reply, not in the least. She didn't even expect herself to speak, but it just fit.

A moment passed.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"That's because I am sad." 

It was the first thing Jade had said the entire time, and it sounded just so broken. Her voice was hoarse from crying, and it had broke halfway through the sentence. Cat nodded a little against the girls shoulder blade, and managed to snake her arms loosely around Jades waist. 

"It's not forever."

Jade just nodded, because logically, she knew. But God it felt like this feeling was forever and she didn't know how to make it stop. She hated it. She hated it she hated it she hated it. But she was feeling it and she couldn't find an off switch. 

And then Cat had laid a feather light kiss on the exposed bit of muscle that connected Jades neck to her shoulder. Then another by her hair line. And another just under Jades ear. And then Jade felt herself turning and suddenly Cat was underneath her and it all teeth and tongue and Jade just wanted to feel something else other then this void of sad nothing. 

And then she felt Cats hand on her chest, and she was pushing and pushing and Jade let herself be moved and there was Cat, staring at her. Her red hair was spread across her pillow in a wild mess, lips swollen, eyes wide. Her thumb was stroking Jades cheek and Jade hadn't even realized she had started crying again until Cat pulled her into herself and Jade was sobbing into Cats pajama shirt. 

And Cat was patient. Oh so patient. She ran her fingers through Jades hair and didn't try and hush her, and when Jades sobs had died down into broken wheezes, she laid and gentle kiss onto the girls forehead. 

"Sleep," she breathed, once Jade was quiet again. "Sleep. You're safe. Sleep." 

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trash


End file.
